1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to management of wireless devices that support multiple subscriptions.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Wireless communications networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such networks include networks based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and Long Term Evolution (LTE), which are defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), as well as cdma2000 1x standards including cdma2000 Radio Transmission Technology (1xRTT) and cdma2000 1xEV-DO (Evolution-Data only), which are defined by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), among others. An LTE network may be a Time-Division Long-Term Evolution (TD-LTE), also referred to as Long-Term Evolution Time-Division Duplex (LTE-TDD), as well as Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) versions of LTE (LTE-FDD).
Wireless communication systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Such devices may be generally referred to as access terminals.
A service provider (or network operator) may deploy multiple radio access technologies in a given wireless communication system to enable users of differently capable access terminals to access the service provider's system. For example, a service provider may deploy radio access technologies such as a 4th generation (4G) LTE network, a 3rd generation (3G) Evolution-Data Optimized cdma2000 (EV-DO) network (as defined by the 3GPP2 standards body), cdma2000 1x network (also defined by 3GPP2), a UMTS network utilizing a Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) air interface or a wideband CDMA (W-CDMA) air interface, and/or a 2nd generation (2G) network such as GSM.
In some instances, access terminals may be capable of communicating on two or more different radio access technologies. Such access terminals are often referred to as hybrid devices or hybrid access terminals. One common hybrid access terminal may be referred to as a 1x/DO hybrid access terminal, which is capable of communicating on both 3G EV-DO networks and on 2G cdma2000 1x networks. Another example of a hybrid access terminal may be referred to as a LTE/DO hybrid access terminal, which is capable of communicating on both 4G LTE networks and 3G EV-DO networks.
Certain wireless networks identify subscribed users by means of a subscriber identity module (SIM). Some wireless devices support multiple concurrently installed SIMs and may provide a plurality of transceivers to support concurrent active connects. Conventionally, a dual active device has two transceivers and may support two concurrently active connections when two or more SIMs are installed. The two concurrently active connections may include some combination of circuit-switched (CS) and packet-switched (PS) traffic. If two SIMs are active on traffic calls in a dual-active device, the remaining SIMs generally enter an out-of-service (OOS) state.